Bajka na Dobranoc
by Courtney00
Summary: Krótka, popołudniowa miniaturka ;)


_W każdej historii kryje się ziarno prawdy._

W oknach niewielkiego domu panował mrok. W powietrzu unosiła się senna atmosfera ukojenia i odpoczynku. Nagle harmonia została przerwana. Ciszę rozdarło preludium ostrych, wydobywanych z pasją tonów.

Po krótkiej pauzie rozległy się kolejne dźwięki, lecz tym razem nastrojowe i pełne liryzmu. Smukłe dłonie powoli sunęły po klawiaturze koncertowego fortepianu. Ciemny lakier połyskiwał muśnięty poświatą księżyca. Długie palce tańczyły na czarno-białym parkiecie, cicho snując melancholijną melodię. Po chwili ręce zastygły w bezruchu wykonując ostatnią przejmującą nutę. Młoda kobieta zacisnęła powieki, wsłuchując się w rytm kropli deszczu uderzających w szyby. Jej twarz co chwilę rozjaśniało światło błyskawic, raz po raz przeszywających wzburzone niebo. Stary zegar wybił trzy razy z kąta pokoju, zwiastując nadejście północy.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Dziewczyna wstała, okrążyła instrument i ruszyła w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk. Podniosła słuchawkę, którą przyłożyła do policzka.

- Panno Hale, mamy problem. Jesteś bardzo potrzebna. Peter dostał gorączki, a my musimy zająć się innymi dziećmi. Jak najszybciej bądź na miejscu – mówiła zdenerwowana Elizabeth Jordan, przełożona Rose.

- Oczywiście. Proszę mnie oczekiwać w ciągu najbliższych piętnastu minut – wyrecytowała kobieta po drugiej stronie linii.

Rosalie każdego dnia, melodyjnym głosem wypowiadała tą samą kwestię do telefonu, a już po chwili pojawiała się na progu sierocińca, w którym pracowała od kilku lat. Prowadziła wojnę z dyrektorką nazywaną przez dzieci Pigułą. Pani Jordan codziennie uprzykrzała Rose życie, a panna Hale w podzięce wzbudzała bunt wśród podopiecznych, którzy pragnęli zrzucić z siebie konserwatywną rękę Elizabeth.

Dziewczyna zakończyła rozmowę, narzuciła na ramiona płaszcz i wybiegła z domu. Jej sylwetka oddalała się, aż wreszcie zniknęła, nurkując w leśnych zaroślach. Poruszała się w nadludzkim tempie, ledwo dotykając stopami ziemi. Zimny wicher hulający w kniei bawił się jej złotymi włosami i gładził bawełnianą tkaninę jasnej sukienki. Drzewa zdawały się rozstępować na boki przed jej krokami. Rosalie mknęła z gracją przez gąszcz, który zaczął się przerzedzać, aż w końcu wdzięcznie zatrzymała się przed wielkim, starym gmachem. Prześlizgnęła się przez ogromną, kutą bramę, która zaskrzypiała złowieszczo, gdy odchylała jej wrota. Wiatr bujał się na pobliskiej huśtawce i muskał zieloną trawę. Rose wspięła się po stromych schodach, po czym zniknęła wewnątrz budynku.

W hallu dyrektorka obrzuciła ją obojętnym spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu.

- Jesteś wreszcie – powiedziała z pogardą i poprawiła materiał ciężkiej, czarnej sukni - Dlaczego tak długo? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji? Czasem zastanawiam się, skąd ty się tu wzięłaś. Może dostałaś się przez okno albo woźny cię przemycił?

- Przypomnę pani, że to pani mnie zatrudniła. A podobno nigdy się pani nie myli.

- Nieważne – pokręciła głową. – Przeniosłyśmy dziecko do izolatki. Doktor podał już leki, pozostało tylko czekać. Pójdziesz tam i powiadomisz mnie w razie zmiany jego stanu zdrowia. Zawieś mu też to nad łóżkiem. Niech go strzeże – włożyła jej w dłoń srebrny medalik.

- Ale on jest Żydem.

- Nie szkodzi. Idź już – popędziła ją Piguła.

Blondynka przewróciwszy oczami, ruszyła długim korytarzem, obwieszonym wyblakłymi portretami duchownych i wydrążonymi przez korniki, drewnianymi krzyżami. Spoglądała przez niektóre szpary w drzwiach sprawdzając, czy maluchy już zasnęły.

Usłyszała upominający głos Elizabeth, więc obróciła się na pięcie i spojrzała na nią zniecierpliwiona.

- Panno Hale! Jeszcze jedno. Nawet nie próbuj znowu opowiadać dzieciom swoich bzdurnych historii. Ich fabuła jest bezsensowna i pochwala niemoralne, negowane przez Kościół zachowania – odparła, srogo potrząsając palcem wskazującym.

- Nie liczy się treść, tylko forma. Zasypiając i tak nie skupiają się na tym, o czym mówię – powiedziała Rosalie.

- Tak? Wobec tego będę pamiętać, żeby na Twoim nagrobku wyryć: Tu leży forma całkowicie pozbawiona treści – uśmiechnęła się jadowicie kobieta.

Blondynka nie odpowiedziała. Rzuciła Elizabeth ostatnie, mrożące spojrzenie, po czym z zaciśniętymi zębami ruszyła dalej. Skręciła za rogiem i znalazła się w niewielkim pokoju, w którym stał rząd kilku łóżek. Na ostatnim z nich, pod oknem, leżał mały chłopiec. Rose podeszła bliżej i zobaczyła wypieki na anielskiej twarzyczce. Niewielkim ciałkiem wstrząsały dreszcze. Wilgotną chusteczką starła krople potu z czoła malca i położyła na nim swoją dłoń, której chłód zmniejszył drgawki.

Peter otworzył oczy i gwałtownie krzyknął. Kiedy jednak zobaczył stojącą nad nim kobietę, wyciągnął swoje małe rączki i przytulił się do niej ciepło. Usiadła na łóżku i posadziła go sobie na kolanach:

- Już dobrze. Niedługo poczujesz się lepiej – wyszeptała mu do ucha, kołysząc go w ramionach.

Kiedy zauważyła, że jego oczy zaczęły się zamykać, ułożyła go na poduszkach. Gdy jednak chciała odejść, poczuła uścisk na ramieniu.

- Rose, zostań ze mną. Ostatnio miałaś opowiedzieć mi bajkę! Obiecałaś! – przypomniał jej z wyrzutem, patrząc tak, jakby zabrała mu lizaka.

Zawahała się przez chwilę. Wiedziała, że dyrektorka wyrzuci ją na bruk, jeśli nie posłucha ostrzeżenia. W końcu jednak uległa urokowi chłopca.

- Właściwie, to czemu nie? – powiedziała śmiejąc się, lecz od razu spoważniała, wbiła wzrok w okno i rozpoczęła historię. - Dawno, dawno temu, żyła sobie księżniczka, którą nazywano Złotowłoska. Mieszkała w pięknym pałacu z mężem, księciem Emmettem i swoją rodziną. Złotowłoska była bardzo piękna i wszyscy ją kochali. Jedyną osobą, która nie lubiła królewny był jej brat, hrabia Edward. Aby wyrzucić księżniczkę z zamku, uknuł straszliwy podstęp. Związał się z czarownicą o imieniu Bella i przyprowadził ją do pałacu. Wtedy wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać i nic nie było tak, jak dawniej. Złotowłoska dobrze znała się na ludziach i od początku wiedziała, że Bella ma złe zamiary, jednak nikt jej nie uwierzył – w tym momencie Rosalie zrobiła pauzę. – Nie chce ci się spać?

- Chcę się dowiedzieć, co stało się ze Złotowłoską. Rose, proszę! Opowiedz, co było dalej – prosił chłopiec.

- A umiesz dochować tajemnicy? Jeśli doniesiesz na mnie do pani Jordan, będę musiała odejść i już nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy – powiedziała i przedstawiła mu swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech.

- Przecież wiesz, że nigdy cię nie wydałem, a już na pewno nie Pigule – usiadł na łóżku, spoglądając na nią błagalnie.

- W porządku – pogładziła jego blond loczki i zaczęła dalej snuć swoją opowieść przy akompaniamencie błyskawic za oknem. – Zła Bella rzuciła urok na całą rodzinę Złotowłoski, omamiła nawet mądrego księcia Emmetta. Królewna próbowała wszystkiego, lecz nie było sposobu, aby zdjąć czar. Postanowiła opuścić kraj lat dziecinnych. Uciekła pewnej gwiaździstej nocy przebrana za stajennego i pognała w dal na swym dzielnym rumaku, Goliacie. Razem z wiernym kasztankiem błąkała się przez wiele tygodni, aż wreszcie dotarła do granicy królestwa. Gdy ją przekroczyła, wreszcie była wolna. Swoje miejsce odnalazła na wsi, z dala od pałacu i miejskich wygód. Rozkwitła, mogąc do końca życia cwałować przez pola na grzbiecie ukochanego wierzchowca. Złotowłoska zrozumiała także, że jej miłość do księcia Emmetta nie była prawdziwa, gdyż nie przetrwała ani jednej próby. Księżniczka aż do śmierci mieszkała z Goliatem w małej, rybackiej chatce nad brzegiem morza. Koniec – z jej ust wydobyły się ostatnie słowa, a mały Peter ziewnął szeroko i opadł na materac, który zaskrzypiał buntowniczo.

Twarz Rosalie rozjaśniła się na ten widok. Włożyła mu do ust termometr, aby upewnić się, że temperatura spadła. Otuliła chłopca ciepłym kocem, po czym bezszelestnie podążyła w kierunku wyjścia.

- Dobranoc, Peter – wyszeptała, gasząc światło.

Kobieta wyszła z pokoju i skierowała się do gabinetu dyrektorki, do którego drzwi jak zawsze były otwarte, gdyż Piguła należała do grona osób, które lubiły wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich.

- Gorączka ustąpiła. Czy mogę już wrócić do domu? – zapytała Rosalie, patrząc prosto w oczy pani Jordan.

- Naturalnie. Do zobaczenia o siódmej – uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na zegar wskazujący godzinę trzecią nad ranem.

Rose skinęła głową i już po chwili jej obecność stała się tylko wspomnieniem. Szybko pokonała labirynt korytarzy obskurnego sierocińca, aby za moment znowu pędzić przez las. Nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie znajdzie się w swoim ładnym, spokojnym domu. Wreszcie dotarła do celu i odnalazła klucz pasujący do zamka. Już widziała ulubioną książkę na nocnym stoliku i parę nowych butów czekających na przymierzenie. Okazało się jednak, że drzwi były otwarte, a ona sama zawsze je zamykała. Była pewna jednego. Ktoś był w środku. Pomimo, że była nadczłowiekiem, ogarnął ją niepokój. Ułamek sekundy wystarczył, aby pojawiła się w salonie. Było ciemno, jednak ona wyraźnie widziała muskularną sylwetkę mężczyzny. Postać zbliżała się do niej powoli. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała w miodowe oczy Emmetta Cullena.

- Witaj, Złotowłosko. Podobno w każdej bajce jest szczęśliwe zakończenie. Ty też na nie zasługujesz, Rose – uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym zamknął ją w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

Nie odpowiedziała, po prostu wtuliła się w jego tors. Teraz wiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

… _i żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Koniec._


End file.
